


Valentines chaos

by Awenseth



Series: Race through the stars [2]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU - after series, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Rivalry, Romance, Slice of life - fic spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valentines day and Eva has decided that they all should celebrate it also in her new home, not knowing which chaos can break out due to her idea. Though she has enough to do with keeping an eye on her two admirers then on the ones who want to impress her oldest daughter... Ok this summary sucks somewhat, but even after years noting better comes to mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a scene which will be happening in a future fic and is set some years after the happenings of my other Oban fic _Stories of the hearth_

It was a beautiful morning on Nourasia even though everyone was still sleeping except for the queen and her youngest daughter. Both woke up early and were now decorating everything with red hearts and ribbons.

"Good morning queen Eva, princess Molly." at that both woman froze and looked to the hall entrance where a young Crog stood, looking at the pair questioningly.

"Oh, morning Korass how did you sleep?" asked the queen warmly from the high chair she stood on.

"Wery good, thank you. Uhm…what are you two doing?" he asked while looking curious as he took a few steps closer to the two women. Korass lived now since two months in the Nourasian palest and got already accepted by everyone after they heard that he helped the two princesses on Oban. 

It was truly stunning that this young Crog hated the methods of his race, so after the Crogs were banned from the Oban races he was allowed to live in Nourasia by both the rulers who wished to both thank him for protecting their daughters and also a chance to show his full potential.

"Today is the 14. of February and on Earth where we celebrate on this day Valentines Day." explained Molly who was now ten years old, she giggled as she saw the other's confusion and explained further. "On this day we give the one person we feel wery deeply for a present, so you could say that this is the celebration of love."

"Wow, that sounds really great, mind if I help by the decoration?" Korass asked. 

"No, we can use any help we can get to finish as soon as possible." the queen replied smiling while Molly handed the other a stack of ribbons. 

_**Later that day…** _

Everyone was celebrating Valentines day - after some explaining regards earth traditions - in the richly decorated ballroom. The air was filled with love and happiness as the pairs danced together or only held each other in the arms, enjoying the other's warmth. Well Koji and Ning were doing the later one then Stan and Skun already disappeared to their room for something about the two didn't want to know as long as it is possible. Aikka's and Eva's parents were also dancing to the slow music.

"Don, I think you and your wife should really visit us on our 'Terista' fest." said the king as the pairs got closer to each other.

"And what sort of fest is that?" Don asked with interest.

"It is the fest of the goddess Talin, the mother and protector of life." the queen explained to her in-laws.

"I think we can come." he said as both pairs danced again in separate directions.

Even Caanan got Lady Atra to dance with him, but no one of the two noticed that Minro was watching them with a video camera she got from her lady and a mischievous grin on her face. Meanwhile had Eva other problems then she stood between her husband and the Avatar who were glaring at each other while both holding a present for the young queen. Everyone was having fun on the party no matter the slight not in plan misshaps.

"Wow, never thought that something like celebrating attraction to someone could be fun." said Vyani a young Valkirian girl whom they met by the Oban races, she looked almost human with long blonde hair, cream coloured skin with the only difference being her yellow, cat like eyes and the long reptile like tail combined with a pair of large, feathery wings.

"Thanks Vyani." she said while watching the other side of the room where Syna gave her little sister Molly a small red box.

"By the way Maya." the young warrior said suddenly, catching the other's attention.

"Hm?"

"This is for you." she said a bit blushing as she held out a red wrapped present to he other girl with hearts on it.

"Uhm…thank you Vyani." she said a bit surpreaised, but caught herself again and gave the other a kiss on the check who was now blushing even more due to the gesture.

A little bit farter away from them stood because of that scene four dumbfaulted boys gapping, all four holding a present between their hands.

"What on Earth…" Jason couldn't believe his eyes, God why couldn't he get out that he liked her? He had the perfect oportunity for years, but no and then on Alwas she met that idiotic prince who looked like a cross between a white snake and lizard! Then there was this Crog who also begun to like her and then that Luporisian who reminded him on a wolf and now also a…girl?

After they got over their mutual shock that they have now to fight also against a girl, who could be wery brutal as they remembered her racing stile, they had made up their minds that it was now or never, the fastest would winn. So everyone was dashing over to them as she suddenly grabbed a present and turned in the other direction while running up to Rick.

"Uncle Rick, this is my Valentines present for you." said the young princess to the taller man who smiled down at her.

"Well thank you little mouse." he said while she kissed him on the check.

Both smiled at each other as a gigantic shadow slid suddenly past them while they heard four voices yell _"Now even him?. "_ Both looked confused at this, but then everyone turned to the opposite wall where the shadow _'stopped'_. The four boys moved to fast on the floor which was if you did that like ice so they couldn't stop no matter how they have tried and accidentally crashed right in king Aikka and Jordan who had been still busy with their glarring match.

"Hmm…is this also part of this tradition?" asked Vyani as she stepped over to Maya who stared at the falled heap by the wall with blinking eyes.

"Uhm…for that I need to ask my mom." she said while watching four of her friends, her father and the Avatar who were now trying to stand up which was not that easy considering that almost everyone of the four boys had landed on the two adults and ended up in a tangled mess while Eva was shaking her head at the scene so she did not notice the presence aproaching her.

"Happy Valentines day queen Eva." said suddenly a voice from beside the queen at which she turned around to find Sul smiling at her with a present in his hands.

"A Happy Valentines Day to you to Sul." she said smiling while she heard her husband and Jordan growl as they still tried to get op from the ground and out from under the mass of teenagers atop of them.

Owari


End file.
